


Just so complicated

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Fix it fic for beginning of season 2 Aaron doesn’t want to separate he and Camille work it out





	Just so complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mad at the writers of that episode it sounds so out of character for Aaron to say he loves Camille but doesn’t like her

“What do you mean by that Aaron”Camille asked her husband 

“I’m confused Cam”Aaron admitted 

“I want this to work out so badly”Camille said sadly 

“I want that too maybe I’m too chickenshit”Aaron said 

“Aaron you’re a good person you have a good heart”Camille says to her husband 

“You deserve better than me”Aaron says to her 

“ Don't go selling yourself short now” Camille said her eyes met with his 

”Feelings are just so complicated I do love you”Aaron says sullenly

“I know you love me maybe we can figure this out in marriage counseling”Camille replied

”There’s got to be a reason why I don't feel completely happy”Aaron remarks 

”This hurts seeing you in such despair”Camille admits to him


End file.
